A Week With a Hanyou
by Miss Lyn
Summary: (this story was made by my sister) When iNuyasha goes to get Kagome, they get into a big predicament. While fighting with each other, they don't even notice that the well is being covered with snow! Will they survive the week together, or rip the other's
1. The Arrival

Hello there! For those of you who don't know already, I am Lil_aNimE_freAk's sister. I am going to have to share the name with her  
  
"No you aren't!"  
  
Yes I am, shut up....  
  
"Grrrr"  
  
Now as I was saying... this is my first fanfic. So I hope you enjoy my story!  
  
~***~ Chapter 1 ~***~  
  
One day Kagome woke up stunned to find golden orbs looking at her.  
  
"SIT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, not knowing he would fall right on her. "Get....off.....Inu...Yasha." Kagome said breathlessly.  
  
"I can't," he replied, sounding like a smart-alec.  
  
When the "SIT" command wore off, Inuyasha got up so quickly it looked like disappeared then reappeared standing in front of Kagome.  
  
"What do you want now?" Kagome said in a bored tone.  
  
"I want you to get of your butt and help me find Shikon Shards." Inuyasha said annoyed.  
  
"What gives you the right to come here and force me to go back to the feudal era?!" Kagome said full of rage. (A/n- looks like someone needs anger management....^_^)  
  
While fighting, the Higurashi shrine became a winter wonderland. It was fully covered in snow. As Inuyasha and Kagome brought their argument downstairs and into the kitchen, they were interrupted by Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"So what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Rice Pudding!" came a voice from upstairs. Apparently, Sota was playing another video game.  
  
"Scrambled eggs." Kagome replied.  
  
"...humph... what do I want to eat....I know..... RAMEN!" Inuyasha said as his face lit up to his last word. (A/n- He's got to have that ramen...^_^)  
  
After finishing their breakfast, Inuyasha dragged Kagome out to the shrine. He flung open the doors and jumped into the well, but for some reason they were still in Kagome's era.  
  
"Wha...What did you do to the well? You broke it....didn't you? FIX IT FIX IT NO WITH YOUR MIKO POWERS!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.  
  
Kagome laughed in her head while thinking of how his stupidity was so stupid at times.  
  
"First of all, I didn't break the well. Second of all, it is full of ice.... so we can't get through until it thaws out. Third..." Kagome stopped and smiled a fiendish grin... "SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha plummeted into the ice. He let out a moan.  
  
"......you should never yell into a lady's face."  
  
(A/n- poor Inuyasha..... he got hurt.....but he did kind of deserve it...*devilish grin*)  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
~***~****~******~  
  
So how was it...lots of comedy! So please read and review! ^-^  
  
Lil_aNimE_freAk's sister 


	2. Stuck

Hey there everyone! This is the second chapter I put up today......I think you will enjoy this one...  
  
"No you won't it is too confusing!"  
  
Will you please just shut up...  
  
"........."  
  
Good. Okay....anyway...  
  
"HOJO IS GOING TO BE IN THIS..Ah get off of me... (Muffled cries)"  
  
Hmmm..well yes Hojo is going to be in this chapter..find out what happens when he does appear ^_^ ..... Enjoy!  
  
"(More muffled cries)"  
  
~***~ Chapter 2 ~***~  
  
While Inuyasha was still laying flat on the ice, Kagome was going to talk when Sota ran outside and said,  
  
"Is Inuyasha here?!?!"  
  
They heard a moan in the well.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Sota said with excitement.  
  
Inuyasha stood up shivering.  
  
"Yeah... (Shiver) .... What do ..... (shiver) ....you want (shiver)?!?"  
  
Sota didn't say anything. He just went up to Inuyasha and pulled his ears. When Sota was finished, he ran inside and resumed playing video games.  
  
"Inuyasha...." Kagome said in a nice tone. "You're stuck with me for about...a week, since the ice should take about that long to thaw out."  
  
Inuyasha just stood there, then came back to reality. And with his loudest voice, he said,  
  
"ME, STAY WITH YOU STUPID GIRL?!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
Kagome wasn't even amused of his tone and said,  
  
"Actually, it is possible. So please can we go inside? It is getting to cold." Inuyasha couldn't agree any less, so he agreed and followed. Kagome thought in her mind of what they were going to do that day.  
  
'I have got it! We'll go to the park.'  
  
"Why do you look so happy? ...Do you actually have an idea?!?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha full of rage. (A/n- make her look evil with a twitching eyebrow... ^_^) First she had to put a hat on his head. Second, she put shoes on his feet. (A/n- Who knew that he would where size 13 shoes.Dang ^_^) They walked to the park, but an argument sprouted when they got there. Soon enough, Hojo appeared and said,  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"My cousin from...uh..China...yeah China." She replied.  
  
Inuyasha said,  
  
"I'm from Japan...not China..."  
  
He looked over at Kagome to see that her eyes were urging him to play along with her. He just gave her the "Ooooooh" expression.  
  
"Oh...Ok.well I have to be on my way. Bye." Hojo replied.  
  
As Hojo disappeared from sight, Kagome gave a sigh of relief. (A/n- I would too.. ^_^) Kagome said,  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha..for playing along."  
  
"No problem....but... is he that homo guy you have been talking about?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
~***~****~*****~  
  
How was that for my second Chapter?  
  
"It was stupid!"  
  
Hey! How did you get untied..Ii tied you up really well too.  
  
"Bwahaha.that's my secret. *devilish grin*" *Blam*  
  
Looks like I solved my troubles with a frying pan..BWHAHAHAHA *devilish grin*  
  
Oh yeah, please read and review! ^_^  
  
Lil_aNImE_freAk's sister 


End file.
